Reuniting the Vongola Family
by at the end of the rainbow
Summary: The entire Vongola Family are sent Earthland to capture a mysterious super villain who uses the shadow attribute, but the bazooka that sent them there didn't really seem to work that well. The Vongola Family got split up all over Earthland. It is up to the leader of the Vongola Family, Tsuna, to reunite the Vongola Family, in order to complete their mission.
1. Chapter 1

**At Namimori**

"I'm home!" says Tsuna, as he opened the door to his home and stepped in, "-sigh- Finally, it's the holidays now!" He yawned and stretched as he did. He began walking up the stairs which led to his bedroom when he noticed that the familiar 'Welcome home!' was not heard from his mother today.

He quickly walked backwards down the stairs and poked his head out to check on his mum, who usually is in the kitchen. "Hmmm, mum's not there today, maybe she's doing the laundry." Tsuna looked all over the house but could not find her. _'Maybe she's out shopping,'_ he thought but his super intuition told him otherwise. _'She is somewhere else. Her disappearance is going to affect you. Don't worry, she's somewhere safe. Reborn would explain,'_ it told him all at once. It has never been wrong so he decided looked for Reborn. By then, he was in front of his bedroom door so he checked in his bedroom first.

He slowly opened the door, expecting a small cow with some pink bombs to throw some at him. It was his normal reaction, nowadays. Instead, he saw no-one but a familiar figure the size of a baby wearing a tuxedo sitting calmly on his bedroom floor with a bubble coming out of his nose.

"Oi! Reborn!" Tsuna shook Reborn to try to wake him up, "Where's mum? …Lambo's not here either, nor is Ipin or Fuuta, and Bi–" Tsuna slowly turned his head towards his bedroom door, half expecting a woman with long pink hair to bring in a plate of purple cookies. He nearly sighed in relief when he remembered seeing nobody when he searched the whole house. He turned back to Reborn and resumed trying to wake him up.

Finally, the bubble popped and Reborn turned to face Tsuna. "Calm down, No-good-Tsuna. Mama and the others are at a camp I organized for them to go," Reborn explained.

"What? Why?" From experience, Tsuna knew that these camps usually meant training and fighting, and that wasn't a good thing.

"Well, you're going to train–" Well, Tsuna anticipated that. "–at another world." If Tsuna was drinking a glass of water, he would've spat it out all over Reborn (that definitely would've angered him. _'Phew, thank goodness that didn't happen,'_ Tsuna silently said to himself). Tsuna definitely didn't expect that.

"WHA–" Right then, Tsuna fell back and clutched his face in pain as he digested what just happened.

"Be quiet and listen, No-good-Tsuna, or I'll kick you again."

"H-hai, Reborn!"

"Good. The whole Vongola Family would go as well. You'll go to that world via a new bazooka Giannini invented. We're not sure whether it'd work but we figured that you guys would get split up all over that world, second-worst case scenario."

"Heh?! You're not sure whether it'd work or not! I could die you know?"

"Good going, Tsuna. You guessed the worst-case scenario; all of you would die."

"WHAT!" Showing no emotion on his face, Reborn reached for the chameleon sitting on his shoulder as it transformed into a green pistol. Reborn picked it up and pointed it at Tsuna, obviously impatient.

"Be quiet or I'll shoot you." At this, Tsuna immediately shut his mouth. "Ok, continuing on. If you guys do get split up, as the head of the family, would have to travel around that world and try to find them. You're super intuition will tell you when they're nearby."

"Ok. So, Reborn, what do we do after?" Tsuna asked cautiously, hoping that he won't anger him again.

"Your mission is to capture a super villain named Custin. His family is called the 'Cristinga Famiglia'. They rank themselves into A leveled soldiers, B leveled soldiers, etc. A bit like Milliefiore but this Family's soldiers are far stronger. An A-rank soldier from the Milliefiore Family would equal a D-rank soldier in this Family." Tsuna could do nothing but gape at Reborn. Reborn slapped his face with a small pile of A4 sized papers. "Oi, No-good-Tsuna, are you even listening?"

"O-of course, Reborn!" Tsuna returned to this world but the surprise didn't leave his face.

"By the way, No-good-Tsuna, what is with these extremely low test marks; 26, 27 and 32?!"

"A-a-a-ah, Reborn! I-I-I –"

"-Sigh- Never mind, I'll have to give you some extra training after you come back from this training session." Though Reborn sighed, his eyes didn't change at all, they didn't even blink.

"WHATTTT! A MERE TRAINING SESSION! MY LIFE IS ON THE LINE YOU KNOW!"

"I'm not going to help you with anything during this training session, but I will tell you these tips: One, be careful. An A-rank soldier can be on the same level as Hibari." Reborn continued as if nothing just happened, while colour left from Tsuna's face and he just trembled more violently than before. "Two, Custin's fighting ability actually isn't really good, but that guy is extremely tricky. He plans ahead, and thinks of all the possible outcomes, predicts what will happen, then he interferes with what was supposed to happen, to change it."

"Does he use the mist attribute like Chrome and Mukuro-san?"

"No, it's like playing a game of chess but in real life."

"Then what flame attribute does he use?"

"He doesn't use a flame. He uses shadows."

"….heh?" Tsuna tilted his head and blinked blankly.

"We don't know too much about him, but even Uni's mother, Aria, fell for his teacher's most simple tricks, but with your super intuition, you may be able to avoid a bit of that. That is my third tip; listen to your super intuition."

"Shadows? Does he use them like how we use flames?"

"No, we only know that he can change his appearance by covering himself with shadows, but we're not too sure what else he can do."

"And his fighting skills are 'not really good'?"

"They're not; you are just unfamiliar with them. But because of this unfamiliarity, the whole reunited Vongola Family may be just enough to defeat him."

"'JUST ENOUGH!'" Tsuna nearly flew into panicked rage but a question crossed his mind, "Reborn, how do we come back?"

Reborn handed Tsuna a piece of paper. It was folded neatly but it looked quite yellow, and somewhat…old. "You will tie him up with a magical whip, and chant these words. He will come to this world, and we will take care of him."

"What about us? And how do we find the magical whip? Does magic even exist?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Everything will make sense when you go there…a world where magic actually exists." As Reborn said this, he reached behind him and took it out, he held it above Tsuna's head. Before Tsuna could react, Reborn lowered the bazooka so it covered Tsuna entirely. "Good luck, No-good-Tsuna." –BOOF! – and Tsuna was gone.

Just then, a man tall man with black hair, who was leaning on the wall outside Tsuna's bedroom, stood up properly and entered the room. "Reborn-sama, so you sent them?"

"Yes, I sent the others before Tsuna. I explained briefly about their training."

"So I can start making preparations?"

"Yep, make sure your boss doesn't kn–" Before Reborn could say any more, the man disappeared. "-sigh- he really shouldn't travel between worlds too much, he really should save up more energy to fight, he'll run out in no time…or…is that what he wants to do? I see." Reborn smiled to himself as he decoded the man's words.

**In a forest, in a different world:**

Tsuna's POV:

Ouch. My body hurts all over. The ground is so spiky, so I must have been lying on grass. I opened my eyes slowly, squinting, trying to stop the sunlight from blinding my eyes. Unable to see anything but trees and white (the sunlight), I decided to sit up to change my views. And what I saw from that levitated part of this world, was beyond my wildest imaginations.


	2. Chapter 2: Fairy Tail

**Chapter 2:**

_And what I saw was beyond my wildest dreams._

Just now, Reborn popped into my mind. He was pointing his small handgun at me. 'Tell the truth, No-good-Tsuna, or this Dying Will bullet will make you do it.' HIIIIIII! Ok, since it is nearly uncovered, I'll tell you.

That quote, the last phrase in the previous chapter, is true. But exaggerated. Well, not really. The 'wildest dream' I ever had was of Reborn and Hibari teaming up to fight me. Hibari was baring his tonfas, and his box weapons, the echidnas, were sharpening their spikes. Reborn was also getting ready; he was polishing his handgun. Hibari glanced at his partners for a signal and Reborn gave him one; a smile followed by a wink. I was so shocked by the love hearts and moe flowers that were emitted, I yelled out (in real life) and that was when the real Reborn hit me with a green hammer – Leon-transformed version (Where can you get one, you ask? Who knows, ask Reborn, but get yourself a chameleon that can transform into weapons first; not one of those stuffed ones.) and woke me up.

What I saw that day was definitely 'beyond my wildest dreams'. Ok, the world wasn't in ruins, nor was it flooded, cracked, or covered in rainbows or unicorns or anything else you had expected. Everything was s different! The skyscrapers disappeared, and forests and greenery replaced them. The buildings were a lot more 'angular' back in my world while the buildings in this world seemed 'rounder', well, more cute, and less scientific and less civilized. Well, as expected of a world that uses magic.

I was rubbing my sore back when I realised there was a note in my pocket:

_To No-good-Tsuna,_

_It seems that you guys got split up after all. Try not to tell anyone about being from another world, but you may need to tell some people so they can help you find the others. I've left them a message to tell them not to run around too much; otherwise it would be hard for you to find them. Don't fret, No-good-Tsuna, and choose carefully, in fact do everything carefully. Also, after some recent research, it seems that some of your powers may vary due to you being in different worlds.  
~Reborn_

Knowing that there was no going back, I accepted the fact and faced the challenge that lay in front of me. Ok, Reborn, I'll do my best! So after I get everyone back together, I'll have to defeat this super villain named Custin who uses the shadow attribute. I'm also supposed to get a magic whip, somehow. 'ARGGGHHHH! This is so annoying!' I screamed out and fell back as I clutched my face with both hands in frustration.

A twig snapped nearby and I froze. T was then when I realised there was some muttering there I said my last sentence. It stopped now that they've heard me. Oh no! what if they were some of Custin's men? From my experience with Byakuran, there is a big chance that he has spies every where.

'Be more careful! What if they heard us?' a voice hissed.

'So what if they heard us?' It was another voice, and was definitely not a whisper.

BAM! – a really hard whack. 'What if they're looking for it too? We wouldn't want them to know that we're looking for it!'

There was silence for a while, and the other voice muttered, 'Right'.

'Obviously! Do you even use that pea-sized brain of yours?'

'What was that, Ice-brain?' Menace had creeped into this teenage male's voice.

'You pickin' a fight, huh, Fire-breath?' The menace from both sides created a terrible aura full of killing intent. At this, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my Hyper pills. I probably clutched the container so tightly that a crack appeared in it. I was too frightened I didn't check. I'll do it later.

Suddenly a sound came from the same direction where the previous argument occurred. It sounded like two heads hitting each other really hard. 'Natsu, Gray, no arguing.' It was a female's voice. She sounded very mature.

'No, of course not, Erza!' replied the first voice, 'We're best friends!'

'Aye!'

'Hmmm, that's good.'

'Um, guys, we should really get going.' This unfamiliar voice belonged to another female. Unlike Erza, this girl seemed, well, girly.

Four people; there were four people! And that Erza! She easily defeated the two boys, Natsu and Gray, who were leaking a strong killing intent like it was as simple as breathing! I quickly opened my container I was holding and tipped it sideways towards my left palm. Two pills came out and I put the container back into my pocket. I held the pills close to my mouth in case I had to fight.

When I moved, my shirt rustled and it was that sound that reminded them that I was still there.

Narrator:

Immediately, Gray and Natsu stopped skipping and hugging each other and wiped the silly expression off their faces. Lucy's left hand reached into a small bag on the left side of her waist while her right hand firmly gripped the handle of her whip. She moved her right leg forward a bit, bent her knees and narrowed her eyes. Even Erza got serious. The sparkles in her eyes disappeared and she touched the hilt of her sword lightly with her left palm.

Gray looked at all of them, and jerked his chin forward, signaling them to attack.

They lunged at a bust which was the only obstacle between them and Tsuna. When they emerged, they saw the brown haired Tsuna, who was already in Hyper mode, and hesitated. So instead of attacking him straight on, they spread out around him, waiting for an explanation that won't come.

Tsuna's POV:

Just from looks, I could tell who they are. The red-hair is Erza; man, she looks fierce. The other female was along the lines of how I expected her to be like. The other two were Natsu and Gray. Natsu! He has the same name as my buddy! Anyway, back on track…

Lucy was holding onto a set of keys. Home keys perhaps? So she doesn't lose them in the fight to come? What! No way! When studying her, I had a hard time finding an appropriate place to look at, because of the awfully showy shirt she had on *coff coff*. Luckily I hid my blush well. Natsu had flames around both his hands but he had no gloves on! Oh, wait, I'm in a world of magic now. Ha ha ha, whoops. Gray had no clothes on for some reason. My, these people are strange! Hmm, Erza seems normal enough. Big mistake.

Funnily enough, they all had a mark on them. It looked some kind of bird with an arrow tail.

'Explain yourself.' Erza demanded and broke me away from my daze. I interpreted that sentence as: 'Why are you here? What are you doing? Who are you? Why are you in a day dream when the 'Mighty us' are standing in front of you, prepared for a fight?' And my response was something like: 'Ermmmm…'Mighty us?' Are you guys very important in this world? Should I be scared?' Ok, fine. To be honest, I was seriously chickening out inside, but again, thanks to my Hyper mode self, I hid that. Phew!

By then, I was beginning to doubt fighting them. Did I really have a reason? Are they really Custin's men? They seem too off course and dim-witted to be part of such a strong famiglia. Well, in a manga I read, most of the low class men were really, really stupid. No joke. Just so stupid you can say, 'Look! There is a pink unicorn swimming in the rainbow there!' and they really will look around going, 'Where, where, where?' No, they aren't that thick, with that blonde girl directing them back to reality.

'Who are you?' was the best answer I found amidst all the other possible answers I thought about in those few seconds.

They looked a bit surprised for a while, but only for a few seconds. They then revealed their weird bird mark so it was seen more clearly from my angle. The girl with the keys held her left hand up and stuck it out proudly. The guy without his shirt on pointed the mark on his chest and the pink haired stood at a 45 degree angle from me, so I could get a better view of the mark. Erza stood where she was and didn't react, but she was the same as every one; the same mark and stood with pride; pride that they had the same mark. So, from that I guessed that they were part of some kind of group, maybe gang, worst possible case, Cristinga Famiglia.

But the mark wasn't enough information, so I asked them, 'What is the name of the group you guys are in?'

The four wizards, I guess they are, looked at me strangely. They recovered quickly and the pink haired teen replied carefully, 'Fairy Tail.'

'That's enough of us answering questions, it's your turn now,' the shirtless guy spoke slowly, beginning to get very suspicious of me. 'Where are you from? How do you not know Fairy Tail nor recognise the mark of Fairy Tail?'

'I-I've come from another town to visit a friend!' I quickly thought of an appropriate response. 'So, I haven't heard of this 'Fairy Tail'!'

'You come from outside of Fiore?'

Assuming that this place is called 'Fiore', I quickly nodded. It turned out that that was the right answer as they let their guard relax a bit. Their relaxing made me relax a bit too.

Too early. 'Then how do you know magic? Fiore is the only country on Earthland to be able to use magic.'

'Um, a relative from Fiore came to the country where I lived and taught me there. Now that I've answered your questions, can you tell me what 'Fairy Tail' is?'

Now, their guard was completely let down, maybe not Erza's, but I couldn't tell. 'Fairy Tail is the strongest wizard guild in Fiore. We are known for destroying property and a 'hindrance', according to Mest or Dranbolt, for the Magic Council.'

'Oh' Then remembering what Reborn said about traveling around this world to find my comrades, I got a really good idea. 'Um, you know how you said that you guys were looking for something, if you don't mind, can I come with you guys? I want to try and know this town better. I promise I'll try to help you guys.'

The blonde girl looked at me questioningly but smiled. 'Sure.' Everyone then welcomed me to their team with their smiles and started explaining.

Narrator:

'Well, to start off, we need to introduce each other. This is Erza, this is Natsu and Gray and I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you,' Lucy introduced each person by gesturing to them when their names were said.

'Hi, I'm Tsuna,' Tsuna replied, turning back to his normal self. The wizards raised their eyebrows at the simple introduction. 'So what are you guys looking for?'

Surprised at the sudden change of topic, the wizards slowly, almost hesitantly, narrated their story. 'Well, as wizards, we need take on jobs to earn our living. Most recently, a very high paying job was offered, it was perfect for all our expenses. You see here, Natsu here has travel sickness and the only way to get to the job destination is by transport.

'Just when we were about to give up, we found another job request which required us to come to this forest to look for a chest full of stones which can get rid of all types of bad habits. The reward is to get 3 of the stones we found. This definitely can cure Natsu's travel sickness.'

'I see. Do you guys have any idea what it looks like? The chest, I mean.'

'The job requester did give us a picture of it, but it's very old so we can't see much.' Gray held up a black and white picture. It was certainly very old. There were dots of white on it, like those pictures from the photos from those ancient English cameras.

Tsuna took the photograph studied it intently. 'It looks quite…quite s-scary,' and began shaking uncontrollably.

'Huh? I guess so…' Lucy hesitantly replied, trying to make him feel not as bad as may have felt already. The other wizards bewilderedly looked Tsuna up and down.

'No, seriously! Look at the skeleton in the background. I-it's so scary!'

'Oh, the reason the reward is so high because it has been targeted for so long; probably five years or so? Many people have tried to claim it as their own but they were defeated by the Raveno, who guards the stones.'

'The Raveno! That sounds so scary,' and suddenly Tsuna was crouching next to a nearby tree shivering.

'Psssst, do you really think he will be able to help us?' Gray whispered to Lucy, eyeing Tsuna doubtfully.

'Yeah! He's just going to get in the way!' Natsu butted in.

Gray and Natsu looked at each other shocked, and quickly turned away with a very audible 'Humph'. Erza cleared her voice deliberately in the background to remind them that she was still there.

Immediately, as if under a spell, Natsu and Gray jumped up and put their arms around each other shoulders. 'Haha! Great minds think alike!'

'Aye!'

Tsuna finally looked up and saw them dancing around like a couple of idiots. He blinked blankly at Lucy but his curiosity was attended to with a mere tired sigh and 'Just don't ask. Please.'

'Any way, we need to get a move on. Let's split up and search for it. Lucy pair up with Gray, Natsu with Tsuna, and I'll go by myself. If anyone finds the place it is kept, send a signal and everyone will gather there to fight the Raveno. Any problems?' Erza looked around, but no one did or said anything, the wizards only frowned a bit. 'Fine, let's go. I'll search that side of this forest, Gray and Lucy over there, and Natsu and Tsuna over there.'

Everyone split up and disappeared behind the bushes.

Tsuna bit the inside of his cheek and held his container tightly. It had a small crack in its lid so he couldn't close it properly.

_I'll have to get a new one_.

He took a deep breath and looked at Natsu encouragingly. 'Let's go, Natsu-san.'

Natsu nodded in response and walked off with Tsuna. _Erza getting us to split up is a bit strange…could she think that he could have something to do with __**that**__? _As he realised this, he cast a side-glance at Tsuna, whose eyebrows were creased in determination.

Where Erza, Lucy and Gray are about to split up

'Hey, Erza, why did you make us split up?' Lucy asked worriedly. 'You don't usually do that.'

Gray thought for a moment. 'Wait, you don't think he is one of them, right?'

'No, I do.' Erza stared off into the distance and walked off with a grim face, leaving Gray and Lucy staring at her with disbelief.

**A/N:**

Hello! Sorry for the extremely late update; I had half-yearly exams going on :P. I'll try to update more often from now on. Anyway, thank you all for reading!

~at the end of the rainbow

P.S. if you have any questions or any problems, feel free to tell me!


	3. Chapter 3: The Raveno

**Chapter Three:**

'Hey, Tsuna! Hurry up!'

'W-w-wait.' They had been walking, wait, scratch that, they had been _sprinting_ for over an hour non-stop and they still haven't found any sign of the Raveno. Secretly, Tsuna was quite happy. For so many people to have encountered this creature, and for it to still remain alive, is just way too unbelievable.

Tsuna bent over with his hands on his knees, panting.

_Is this guy serious? He thinks he can defeat the Raveno who is matched for S-classed wizards? And we finally became S-classed wizards as well! He'll just ruin this chance to prove ourselves as worthy of this title!_

'Hey, you know, you don't have to come.'

Suddenly, Tsuna jumped up and performed a miraculous recovery. 'No, I'll come,' he insisted.

'Why are so insistent?' Natsu asked suspiciously. If he found a link between Tsuna and _them,_ he will have to capture him. But it seemed so unlikely that he would be linked to _them._

'Why?' Tsuna shifted his gaze around and carefully replied, 'I – the Raveno killed one of my friend's relative. I want to avenge him.' _My, am I good at making up stories. I might as well become an author when I graduate from university! Wait, Reborn wouldn't let me. –Sigh– So much for that thought._

'I see.'

They continued walking like that for a couple of minutes before Natsu abruptly sped up. 'C'mon. We'll have to get a move on.'

Gray and Lucy

'Hey, do know whether Erza's joking or not?'

'No idea. She was quite silent.'

'Yeah, I guess.'

The two walked on for little more, giving every sound, feature of the forest and speck of dust their utmost attention.

Somewhere to the right of Gray and Lucy

A cave stands at a bottom of a hill. Inside is pitch black. But inside this 'pitch black', a small sound is emitted. A part of the source of the sound perks up a bit.

_Crunch…crunch…mutter…mutter…crunch,_ it hears.

A yellow circle appears as fast as lightning. It lights the whole cave up. No, that was an understatement; the light bursts out of the cave. _Squaaarrrrkkkkkk! _Slimy, greasy, giant feathers flutter fly out like arrows. One whizzed right into the direction of Tsuna and Natsu.

Tsuna and Natsu

_Boom!_ Silence ensured for a while. The cloud of dust cleared away and nothing but an empty crater with the feather sticking out of the middle of it.

Lucy and Gray

'What was that?!' Gray jumped into his fighting stance and looked at in the direction where the noise came from.

'That was in Natsu and Tsuna-san's direction! Let's go there! We might get an idea where the Raveno is as well!'

'Uh…Ok.'

Erza

_So, it's started already. That's much quicker than I expected._

Erza took off to where the feather landed with her sword at the ready.

Lucy and Gray

Panting a little from the run, Gray and Lucy stood on the edge of the crater, scanning the area.

'Natsu! Tsuna! Where are you?' Gray shouted. He looked to his left and saw Lucy gaping at the sky. 'Lucy, what's wrong?'

'T-that,' Lucy raised her arm slowly, pointing to where she was gaping at. Gray tilted his head upwards and saw a shadow partially blocking the sun.

'Huh? Ts-Tsuna?' Gray ended his sarcastic sentence with disbelief. 'What, Tsuna?'

As the figure in the sky descended slowly, the outlines of the shape became sharper and Lucy and Gray realised that Tsuna was holding Natsu in what we call carrying someone 'bridal style'.

Snapping out of her daydream, Lucy ran to Hyper Tsuna who had just touched down. 'Tsuna-san, Natsu, are you guys ok?'

'Yeah, I managed to sense the feather coming and jumped away while carrying Natsu.'

'I didn't need your help! I was about to jump away anyway!' Natsu jumped out and stood up, extremely aware of the fact of how Gray was stifling many laughs under his hands. 'What are you laughing at?'

Unable to hold it back anymore, Gray held his stomach and laughed so much that there were tears in his eyes. 'You looked so much like a girl, Natsu! To think that you needed someone like him to save you!'

Barely able to hold back his irritation, Natsu turned to Tsuna to tell him off again. To his dismay, Tsuna was on the verge of tears and was muttering softly to himself, 'So I'm going to be "No-Good-Tsuna" wherever I go, huh?'

'Look what you've done now! You should say sorry, Gray and Natsu,' Lucy told them off sternly.

'Heh, um, we didn't mean it. Uh, sorry.'

'You just seemed like a "No-Good-Tsuna" when you were looking at the photograph.'

'Yeah.'

Tsuna sighed at their attempt of apologizing but smiled and explained, 'Actually, I was called "No-Good-Tsuna" when I was at school.'

'Why was that? I can understand your personality, but you wouldn't need to fight back where you came from, right?'

'Well, I'm no good at maths, Japanese, sport, foreign languages, technology, science…' As Tsuna began listing all the subjects, Erza was hiding behind a nearby tree listening to all he had to say.

_Hmmm…his description does sound like the one on the job request, but why is capturing someone like him be worth such a high reward?_

'…visual arts, history, geography—'

'Um…Tsuna-san, if we keep dawdling like this, the creature that shot these…er…feathers at us may run away,' Lucy interrupted.

'Oh, right. Ok, everyone! Let's go, then! Huh? What about Erza-san?'

'Oh, she'll be there. It's Erza we're talking about.'

'You've got that right!' Gray and Natsu chimed in.

The group rushed into the direction of where the large feather flew from.

Erza's POV

I followed them secretly, being careful not to make any leaves crack under my feet. Why did I do this? Well, to gather more information about Tsuna, as he calls himself. Why do I hold so much distrust towards him? I'll have to explain this from the very beginning…

_Flashback_

_'Hey! Lucy, Gray, Erza! I found this really cool job request! It's not too hard, it earns all the money we need for our expenses, and it looks pretty fun as well; just perfect for our first S-class job request!' Natsu and Happy rushed to where Lucy, Gray and Erza were sitting eating their lunch, waving a piece of paper around._

_Erza took hold of the job request and scanned the job brief quickly. 'Hmmm…a group of teens from another world? That's entirely possible; we have been to an alternate world before.'_

_'Wait, lemme see.' Erza handed the paper, which stank of coffee, to Gray. She didn't like coffee that much, not anything that smelled that nice, since she met Ichiya. Just the mere thought of him sent shivers down her spine_

_Gray's eyes wondered all around the sheet before passing it on to Lucy. Lucy's eyes widened when she saw the reward. 'WHAT! Ok, it's settled, we're doing this one.'_

_'Aye, sir! We'll be able to buy lots and lots of yummy fish after!' Happy flew side by side to Lucy, walking to her apartment while drooling from the thought of big piles of fish being served to him._

_The next day at the job requester's office:_

_'WOAAHHH! Is this his work place?'_

_'It should be, according to this map.'_

_'It's so big! I can already see the piles of fish!' Happy's eyes were suddenly replaced with blue fish._

_'Ok, let's go in.'_

_20 minutes later:_

_'Ok, time for you guys to go now! I've already explained everything possible. And if you have any questions, but I'm sure you won't, just call this number on my business card! Bye! Don't ever come back!'_

_The cheery butler pushed the wizards and cat out of the tall brown building._

_'That was nice,' Gray rolled his eyes. He turned to his 'best friend' and opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw Natsu wobbling around with swirls in his eyes._

_'That was the most confusing debrief I've ever heard.'_

_'That was because you were too busy eating the food they offered and only started listening at the last few sentences when they refused to give you anymore, Natsu.'_

_'Happy! You can't say that to me! You were staring at the fish tank and dribbling! You were dribbling that it flooded up to our ankles! Lucky the job requester had a wizard working for him and cleaned it all up like this! *Snap* But it got really stuffy in the building afterwards. Hmmm…I wonder why…'_

_'Oh, Erza, now that I think of it, why would he tell us to capture this guild-like group, as he called it, when he has wizards of his own?'_

_'Too hard, probably, or maybe he doesn't want to blow his cover or something,' Gray interjected before Erza could even open her mouth but Erza agreed._

_'Do you really think that these people really are this strong or bad? I mean, this guy looks pathetic; this guy bad-tempered; this guy happy-go-lucky; this cow…(no comment); this guy completely crazy; this girl looks too innocent; and this guy,' Gray glanced at the last two blurry pictures at the end of the pile of papers that was given to them by the job requester, 'Actually, I change my mind. They do look quite evil after all.'_

_'So, can someone explain to me what is going on? Don't make it too long; I'm getting hungry again.'_

_'Natsu, you eat way too much.'_

_'Ok, so basically, this group is a mafia, which is like a guild but they don't use magic, they use this thing called Dying Will Flame. The leader can use a bit of ice as well.'_

_'What! Ice and fire! That just doesn't go well; like Gray and me!'_

_'Ahem! What was that?'_

_'Uh, n-nothing!'_

_'Um…anyway, our objective is to continue completing jobs around Earthland and just keep an eye out for them. When we find a suspect, we need to study him/her and if he/she matches the description 100%, we need to turn him/her in.'_

_*stomach rumble* 'Er…HAHAHAHA…er…we should go back to the guild now.'_

_End of flashback_

So that's what happened, and I suspect that Tsuna is the leader. I have my doubts, but the description does say, '_Over-reacts, bad at academics, is completely pathetic except for when he is fighting in Hyper Mode.'_

Oh, look, it's the Raveno! Under reacting? What are talking about? The Raveno job may be an S-class job but it's the easiest of them! One of the wizards I once fought lost by _that_ much to it and I we were fighting shoulder to shoulder (NOTE: that was before I noticed that I was strongest without my armour and when my second potential was released).

Now, they had started lunging at the Raveno unwittingly. Hmm? The target is staying behind swallowing some blue pills. 'target', just like in those plays I've watched. Just thinking about it makes me want to go back to that theatre Rabian owned, only how he works us to the core stops me from going back.

So, a flame has magically appeared on Tsuna's forehead and he is leaping towards the Raveno with his one of his arm held back in a fist. Natsu was in front doing the same. The Raveno unfurled its wing and swung it down powerfully…and Natsu and Tsuna were blown back by the mere force of the breeze produced by that action. Natsu did a flip and landed perfectly. Tsuna did a couple of flips and landed crouching, again, perfectly. He had this heroic air to him. Wait, what! I'm supposed to be investigating him; not praising him. Lucy and Gray stared open-mouth. Was it my imagination or was Lucy blushing a bit?

'SQUARKKK!'

'Tch. C'mon guys, let's take this Raveno down!' This cry earned many cheers and everyone lunged at the gleaming black creature.

The monster jerked its head and its eye shone a fluorescent green. Something was wrong. Natsu was the first to fall down. My instincts took over and I leapt out of my hiding place and caught the stone-cold Natsu. Gray was next. Then Tsuna, then Lucy.

I looked at them closely. 'stone-cold', did I say? Well, they were stone. When the Raveno flashed its eyes at them, they turned into stone. I can 100% guarantee that; carrying Natsu made a small dent in my armour. It turned out that the extra fat/muscle (I don't know) actually made the difference between 300 jewels spent to fix my armour, and 300 jewels to spend on a new swimsuit. Sigh, but, after this job, I'll be able to buy one! Yay!

I readied myself into my fighting stance and tried not to meet the Raveno's eyes. But it seemed that it wasn't interested in me. As quick as lighting, no, quicker than lighting, it released the stone spell and a feather bounced out of its wing towards Natsu.

I was completely taken by surprise by this action. And because of this shock, I was unable to shield the feather and the feather continued to fly.

Tsuna's POV:

My mind and heart were having an argument.

_Save him!_

_Don't save him!_

But it seemed that my heart won.

And I ran in front of Natsu.

The arrow flew.

Towards me.

And it pierced through my body.

And it stopped 2 millimeters away from Natsu's body.

A/N:

Hello everyone!

Again, sorry for the very late update!

To **khr1410**: Ok! Thank you for your advice! Just saying, but I'm someone who doesn't get depressed easily, so no need to feel guilty J About the chapters problem, yeah, I think I should as well. I'm getting off topic too easily :') Haha

Also, just to note, I don't have any intention of pairing Tsuna with Lucy because I'm pretty fond of Tsuna myself :P

Until next time!

~at the end of the rainbow


	4. Chapter 4: The Fight Against the Raveno

**Chapter Four:**

Tsuna's POV:

Life is short. And because of this, I had decided to make the most of it; to gather as much life experience as possible. Having a hole in your body covered half of the experience that anyone can ever get.

Ok, I'll admit it. It hurt. Like, a lot. It felt like someone ripped my skin off and squeezed ice cubes into my flesh and organs. No, I'm being serious here.

Blood poured out of the wound and created a clear pool at my feet. I coughed and a few drops of blood joined the pool.

_Wait, what? My blood is like water?_

Unable to hold myself up any longer, I slumped to the ground, my white and green clothes soaking up the thick liquid.

I temporarily forgot about the blood and I looked up at Natsu's face. Shock was written all over it. _Why? Why did I do this? _Oh, I don't know. The leader side of me took over, I guess. Oh look, I'm beginning to develop a sense of leadership and care for strangers now. Hahaha, haha, ha.

Sigh, sorry Reborn. Sorry Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Mama, everyone else.

A tear slid down my cheek. To leave the world like this, without saying thank you to Gokudera and Yamamoto for being such good friends to me, without ever confessing to Kyoko-san normally (that memory still haunts me sometimes), without even trying to reach my desire of an exciting life, without seeing dad again, without…without…accomplishing anything…

My fist uncurled as my energy leaked out of me, and everything turned black.

Black.

Nothingness.

The thing I've always feared that I'd become.

Natsu's POV:

…what…

What.

WHAT.

He didn't.

No.

No no no no.

He couldn't have.

We barely know each other!

And yet…

Why?

Why did he do this?

He…

Oh damn. To be saved as disgracefully as this.

'Tsuna-san!' That was Lucy. What. Lucy. The Raveno's eyes glowed slightly, once again.

From then on, everything played in slow motion. My head turned slowly, seeing Lucy running towards Tsuna with one of her arms outstretched.

Gray and Erza recovered from the Tsuna incident and their attentions were then directed towards the girl running with no guard against a fatal threat which was standing two metres away from her.

Another feather flew.

This time, Erza had requipped into her Flight Armour [1] with her sword slashing at the end of the feather, trying to make it rebound back to the Raveno. But that wasn't enough. It only moved its target by ten centimeters and it scraped Lucy's shoulder.

What! No way!

I mean, that was Erza!

And –

Words cannot describe how impossible that was. But it's no longer impossible; it happened right before our eyes, leaving us staring, unable to deny the 'impossible'.

Erza's POV:

Just by catching Natsu's movements out of the corner of my eye, I could tell that he was as surprised as I was, if not, more.

Lucy screamed behind me and clutched her shoulder, where she was damaged.

Her blood started leaking out from behind. Blood. Not the thick icky red liquid. It was see-through; like water, but it was evident it was blood, for some reason.

'Lucy! You're blood! It's –'

'I know! Just focus on the Raveno! I think the feather may have some kind of poison on it, so avoid it. I'll take a sample of this blood so we can study it a bit later.'

Gray opened his mouth to protest but changed his mind. 'Ok, let's do this thing.'

At that, Natsu and Gray leaped at the monster, shouting out their war-cry, as it seemed, 'LET'S GO!'

I stayed behind, waiting for my turn to attack while Natsu and Gray launched their attacks at the Raveno.

'Fire dragon's roar!'

'Ice cannon!'

Two feathers flew out and the two barely dodged it, but the sudden change in movement lowered the effectiveness of the attacks, which weren't really effective in the first place.

It seemed that Natsu's attack had more damage than Gray's one. So fire worked better than ice? I wonder what will happen with other types of attacks. Ok, time to do some experimenting.

I quickly exquiped into my Lightning Empress Armour [2] and jumped into the battle swiftly to fill in the gap in our defense and attack.

I struck the monster with blue lighting and using its body as a scaffold, pushed and jumped back to where I was originally standing, leaving a few wisps of smoke on its body from my attack.

The smoke cleared and I saw what was underneath; nothing. Nothing. Shocked, I leapt at it again, spinning in mid air quickly, with swords in my hands. The spin allowed the swords to hit the Raveno like a chainsaw, I guess. During that spin, I managed to exquip numerous times, before a feather sprang at me and having no choice but to abandon attacking, I dodged it.

'Hey guys!' That was Lucy. 'The feathers are coming from its tail! I think you should attack the front of it, instead from behind!'

We nearly forgot about Lucy there. Being a by-stander, she had more chance to observe the enemy's movements.

'Thanks, Lucy! Keep watching for us please!'

'No problem!'

But to attack straight on. Oh wow.

Lucy's POV:

'Natsu, you attack with Erza from the front! Gray, try and freeze the feathers; that might stop them.' They turned to me and nodded. _Ok, my turn. _I reached into my pocket and pulled two keys out – Cancer and Aries.

A crab-like man and a sheep-like girl popped out, answering my call. 'Cancer, that bird's tail needs fixing up. I don't think the feathers would fly out when they're detached. Aries, try and stop the feathers from hurting anyone. The feathers are strong, so be careful. Are you willing to fight?'

'Yes-ebi'

'Yes! I'm sorry!'

I smiled, 'Good luck'

And they, too, leapt into the battle field. _I'm counting on you._

I took out my water bottle and poured its contents out. Water was the least of our problems now. We needed a cure for this poison; we might encounter it again. Plus, we might have a chance to save Tsuna-san as well. Wait, we're supposed to be capturing, right? He doesn't seem too bad, though. We'll ask Master when we go back today. That is, if we ever get back.

I crawled on all fours to Tsuna-kun and inspected his wound, with the feather still in it. I placed one hand firmly around the wound and gripped the feather.

As fast as I could, I pulled the feather out and tore a long strip of fabric from Tsuna-san's shirt to use as a bandage. His shirt didn't really matter right now; he still had a chance to live.

After tying the ends of the cloth neatly and tightly together, I looked up at the ongoing battle, with my hand at my wound, trying to stop the poison from spreading.

Natsu's POV:

Something I've noticed is that the Raveno's eyes always glow before a feather is released. Is it because it is essential for the action to be made? Or could the glow only be a habit? Should I test it out? No, we need to go back as quickly as possible. My eyes wandered to Tsuna who laid limp on the floor in the strangely clear blood. Why are helping him? We've never discussed it before, but somehow we have all agreed on helping him, and ditching the job request, but not until we heard his side of the story, that is.

It seemed that Erza was thinking of something along the same lines of what I was thinking, but with different opinions. She slashed at the one of the Raveno's eyes and yelled out at me to take out the other one. Mental debates ran though my head and side that complied with Erza won. It's Erza. Nothing can go wrong if it's her…right?

So, we both lunged at the eyes at the same time. The fiend's eye unexpectedly glowed much stronger than before, 'exploded with light' would be better explanation, and six million feathers came flying at us. Ok, maybe not literally six million, but it was pretty close. Gray, Ebi-spirit (I don't know his name, ok? Don't give me a bad time) and Lamb-girl did their best at trying to stop it, but there was too many.

I had no choice but to fall back but Erza had summoned half of her Adamantine Armour's[3] shield and held that up to protect her while still charging forward with a sword in another hand. Well, as expected.

With a fluid flick of the wrist, Erza pierced the monster's eye, and a thick black liquid oozed out and I saw Lucy looking away quickly out of the corner of my eye. The sight definitely wasn't pretty.

Erza had a pretty deep dent in her shield. Some blue liquid was sliding down her shield. That must've been the poison.

Once again, the eyes of everyone who was watching widened. It was the _Adamantine _Armour. 'Adamantine' meant 'unbreakable'. Wow, this freak monster never stopped giving us surprises.

So, it's best if we took it down as quickly as possible.

'Gray! Come over here and help! Aries, Cancer! Can we leave that to you?' Erza screamed out, reading my mind.

'Yes-ebi. It is good training.'

'Um…yes! I'm very sorry!'

Ignoring the very out of place apology, Gray and I jumped at the other eye, trying over and over again to damage that bright eye, but made no progress. Too many feathers were coming at us. Lucy summoned a few more of her spirits, but that didn't help.

Gray yelled out to her, 'Try summoning Aquarius with the blood; that might work.'

Lucy nodded, but thought over the consequences that might have come later, but decided that their lives were more important.

It seemed that it worked. 'You single moron! Why did you call me out now! I was on a date with Scorpio! And you called me out of that! That! Blood!'

Just then, another shower of feathers came and having to defend herself, Aquarius sent a giant wave, stopping them.

'Tch. I'll deal with you later.' Aquarius faced the creature. 'So I just have to stop the feathers from going to them?' she eyed Erza, Gray and me.

Lucy, looking delighted as ever, smiled and nodded.

What happened next was over in five seconds. Again, Gray and I attacked the eye. Erza stayed at the back watching us. Aquarius did her job perfectly. No feathers came. But it snatched Gray in its beak.

Gray's POV:

Slimy. Slimy as. That was the first thing I could think of.

I stared at Erza and Natsu, frightened, I assume. Natsu reacted immediately, attempting to destroy the eye. But, once again, failed.

Completely unexpectedly, an arrow was shot and it hit the Raveno's eye right in the middle. Screeching with pain, the monster dropped me, and doing a couple of flips, I landed perfectly on the ground.

While the Raveno fell to ground and burst into a dazzling light that nearly knocked us off our feet, Erza turned around to Sagittarius and complimented him with an encouraging smile.

'Thanks, Lucy! You really helped me back there!' I yelled out to Lucy, and she smiled tiredly back at me.

'Ok! Now, where are the jewels?' That was Natsu. Oh how fast he recovered.

'Over there, in that corner.'

'Oh, ok. I knew that. Haha.' Natsu limped towards the chest and lifted the rotten wood carefully. A creek from the chest's rusty metal joints echoed around the cave.

By then, all the celestial spirits returned to the Celestial World and everyone except for Lucy was gathered around Natsu curiously.

I blinked a few times, hoping that the image displayed in front of me was not a hallucination. There were only three gems in the chest, and the reward for completing the job was three gems. What?

Erza's POV:

So, if there were only three gems and the reward was the three, the whole point of this job was not to get the gems, but to kill the Raveno. Why would they want it destroyed so badly, though? It lived all the way out here; barely a nuisance or a threat. My sense told me that all I need to do was to wait; the answers will all come to me soon, even the ones about Tsuna.

A/N:

[1] wiki/Flight_Armor

[2] wiki/Lightning_Empress_Armor

[3] wiki/Adamantine_Armor

So...sorry about the late update; really sorry. School was busy as and all my free time was taken away from me. Yeah. Sorry, again.

Thanks for reviewing! ^.^ I'm kinda glad you actually think that Tsuna is going to die, but (SPOILER ALERT) he is not. Yeah…

Also, to DMCP: thanks for finding my mistake! :)

I know I should've done this ages ago, but:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn, and I don't really care whether I do or not because I don't, and that's reality.**

Until next time,

~at the end of the rainbow


End file.
